The Colbert Report/Episode/499
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro SEGMENT1 * Dr. Colbert is very emotional ** soft-focus emotional * still sad, but young and beautiful * George W. Bush delivered his farewell address ** Washington warned about foreign entanglements ** Eisenhower warned about military industrial complex ** Ambraham Lincoln gave half a theatre review * applause for the Gray Aliens * the press passed judgment while he was a candidate * when Bush was on Whose Line is It Anyway, Wayne Brady used a foreign accent and Bush had him sent to a Bulgarian prison * Jeff Gannon ** turned out to be a ringer (Washington Beltway speak for "gay escort") * Helen Thomas was long time lover of both Stadtler and Waldorf ** never learned it's rude to talk with a mouthful of questions * NBC's David Gregory ** called "Stretch" because that's what his questions did to press conferences ** he memorizes four words and asks like he's intercontinental ** when asking the Italian Prime Minister, Gregory sang his questions in opera * throwing your shoe in Iraq means (roughly) ** I want to hit your head with a shoe Looking Back On The Greatest Presidency Ever * with David Gregory * they greeted each other with a flurry of French phrases ** however, Stretch is not allowed to kiss Dr. Colbert on both cheeks because Obama is not in office yet * decided that George W. Bush is a great president * Stephen is proud of the questions the media didn't ask * Bush is completely reflective because the questions bounce off him * press must prove they are not asleep at the wheel ** honeymoon is over; go straight to the divorce Tip of The Hat, Wag of the Finger! * we are entering a new era of tolerance * Tip- to New York Mets ** uniform patches for Yankees and Mets commemorating their new stadiums * Tip- PETA ** change name of fish to Sea Kittens ** deep fried land fish go great with field potatoes and sky nachos * Wag- Clearwater, Florida police ** not searching for a Monkey On The Lam! (which may have to be retitled "Monkey") Interview * Shepard Fairey, artist and disobedient boy ** artist behind the iconic Obama "Hope" poster, when Dr. Colbert is done, he'll know what it's like to be nailed to a wall * he is a criminal ** claims to be a patriotic criminal * he is so rich he can retire and do no more art * he is proving that Obama is going to be socialist * he is also known for the Andre the Giant "Obey" stickers * causing people hardship by telling people to not obey the man * believes America was founded on dissent * "The Colbert Report" was named the number one show on television by Entertainment Weekly ** Fairey drew Stephen's picture for the article in that same style as the Obama "Hope" poster Epilogue * remember to have your pet spayed or neutered, because Dr. Colbert's pets are out there humping their brains out; good night! Gallery Image:JudgeRoscoePBananas.jpg Image:Monkey$cientologyStressTest.jpg Image:RetitledMonkey.jpg Image:IntroShepardFairey1-15-2009.jpg Image:ShepardFairey1-15-2009.jpg Image:ColbertFaireyObamaPoster.jpg Image:ColbertFaireyColbertEWImage.jpg Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments